thicker than blood
by Acton1842
Summary: In Berkshire 1193, water is thicker than blood. What if a Nottingham wasn't the only place with a Hood problem? What if Guy got the chance to sort it out? Not Guy/OC. A/U inspired by S3 E2. no spoilers. Reviewers loved forever!
1. Chapter 1

Robin of Berkshire- title up for revision

_Historical (and author's) note- 'Robin Hood' was a term applied to any sort of villain that operated in the same way as our dear Robin of Locksley in the time of Richard I. I missed the first season so I don't know how the BBC organised giving him the name, but basically- when a thief such as Robin was tried in court or 'wanted' they would call him Robin Hood._

_And that go me thinking. Cause, according to Wikipedia my home county of Berkshire had its very own Robin Hood._

_And then I thought (lots of brain work going on here) well hang on- there's a manor house near where I went to primary school. And guess when that was built..? Then about an hours walk away is the rather lovely manor at Englefield built at around the same time. Oh yeh, and the local town of Reading, yup, that was there at the time of Hood-mania as well._

_Seems like too good an opportunity to miss really…_

_Happy reading *crosses fingers* l x _

* * *

Robert had not been expecting this.

Yes, he knew things where bad. But this?

Everywhere he went it seemed someone was starving. Someone was hungry. Someone was crying.

Albin had noticed it too, though he continued to attempt to find a bright side. "I'm sure it won't be like this back home" he said, a few times more then necessary. Robert was starting to wonder how sure his manservant really was.

Albin wasn't really a manservant any more though. Not after what they'd been through.

Had he really been that naive to thank that his homeland would not have changed? Maybe he had just been blinded with the dream of war and glory. That dream had faded, and this was left.

They had been set upon by thieves on their way to Reading. Except there 'thieves' where not your classic style criminals. There was a mother and babe, her grown son and a daughter of thirteen or so. Robert had given them his lunch and a sovereign. Albin had wanted to give them more, Robert could see it written on his friend's face, but he reasoned. There where sure to be others wanting a similar kindness and he wanted to make sure they had enough to give. Besides the family looked as if all their Christmases had come at once…

There had always been beggars in England; Robert knew that. But surely there hadn't been this many. Or had he simply had his eyes shut?

The two friends, once master and servant discussed this over camp.

"I'm sure it's not this bad in Englefield" Albin said for the umpteenth time that day. Robert snorted by way of agreement.

Albin's stomach rumbled. "Robert, as much as I like doing the right thing, its made me really hungry are you sure there's nothing left. I haven't been this starved since Acre"

"that's a little bit dramatic don't you think?" Robert sighed and tossed Albin a chunk of bread, "here, I know what your stomach is like. I saved you this"

"Oh thank you master I…" Albin cut himself short, seeing Robert's raised eyebrow, "I mean, thank you Robert"

Both men smiled, smiles that spoke a thousand words.

Albin wished to add a few more though, "do you think Rose will still be there?"

"Who's Rose?" Robert asked, momentarily confused, "oh the serving maid. I don't see why she shouldn't be"

"its just she had the most magnificent…"

"Alright Albin!" he called his friend to a halt, "I'm not sure I want to know how that sentence is going to end"

"Oh come on! Surely Robert… when was the last time you touched a woman?"

Robert was about to come back with a snappy remark but found he couldn't. He realised that he had gone almost a year and a half without so much as even holding a girls hand.

"I don't think Ralph would have dismissed anyone. There's a good chance she'll still be around"

"Yes Ralph running the estate…"

The statement hung in the air for a bit

"I trust him more then his father" sated Robert after a pause, "besides Philippa will have kept him in check"

"Ah yes, Philippa…" Albin sighed

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…" he was going to leave it at that and then thought better of it, "it's just. Before we went to the holy land I honestly thought that…"

"That what?"

"That you two where going to get betrothed"

Another silence

"The thought had crossed my mind once or twice…"

Albin threw him a look as if to say, _"more then that"_ but he kept his mouth shut

"She hasn't been betrothed whilst we where away, Richard would have told us if she had" Albin stated

Robert though it over for a bit

"I don't know Albin. She might not even want me"

For some reason Albin doubted that. Then again, Philippa was… well, she was not like other girls. Not like the manor girls any way.

"Well Albin. I think you should try and get some sleep. I'll take first watch"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Good night friend"

"Goodnight friend"

When he was content that Albin was asleep Robert want over to his saddlebag and retrieved a leather pouch. He sat at his post and dug out a small silver ring. It was quite pretty if he did say so himself, set with three oval garnet stones.

He'd done more then think about getting betrothed…

* * *

Philippa of Aldermaston woke with a start. She'd been dreaming of things she shouldn't have. Again.

Turning over in her bed she drew back the curtains and peeked through the window. Sunlight hit her eye. It was going to be another beautiful day. Another day to canter around the forest, practice her embroidery and talk to the other women about appropriate matters, such as the weather.

But what Philippa really wanted to do was to ride straight through the forest as fast as possible, throw her embroidery to the dogs and spend hours practicing her archery, not being forced to say anything to anyone.

Philippa sighed and drew the bed curtains further back. She knew she could never do such a reckless thing. She would have to present herself as the proper, respectable, young lady for everyone to admire. She reasoned with herself; she would put up with the dour daily routine and then, if she behaved herself, she could shoot a few arrows when no one was looking.

Yes, that sounded like a good plan.

She threw the covers of the bed and stretched. Philippa knew she shouldn't complain, and felt a bit disappointed in herself for doing so. She was fully aware of the fact that she wasn't starving. She had plenty of nice things, a roof over her head and she was well fed. She was not naive enough to think that all people in the world lived in the same way that she did. Others thought that those who where poor disserved to be so, but Philippa didn't see it that way.

She didn't know how she saw it.

She walked over to the changing screen and her washbasin and begun her morning routine. She picked out a light woollen dress for her morning ride. It was a pretty dress, one that would hopefully not draw attention and be appropriate for confession.

Oh yes. Another dream of that sort meant another trip to the church.

When she was quite content with her appearance she made her way down the stairs of the manor. Aldermaston manor was a beautiful building made of strong oak beams and fortified with flint from the local quarry. It was decorated with fine tapestries that had been a wedding gift to her parents. Then there was the family coat of arms hanging proudly above the fireplace. For a moment she wandered what her arms would look like when she…

"Good morning sister" he brother's voice rang out from further down the hall, snapping her out of her dreams

"Good morning brother" she chorused back. This was their routine greeting, something they did every morning. It helped her brother feel like her was master of the house, though he quite clearly wasn't.

"How are you Philippa?" he smiled at her as she approached, "Would you like some bread?"

"Oh yes please" she sat opposite him, "I am very well. You?"

"Can't complain" he idly buttered his bread, "Got any plans for today?"

Philippa studied her brother for a bit as she chewed on her bread. His slightly auburn hair was glimmering in the sunlight and his face seemed much brighter then usual. He was practically radiating happiness.

"The usual. I'm going up to the church this morning"

"Good, good" he replied as he prepared himself a generous slice of cheese

She contemplated him for a while. There was something different about him, and it wasn't that new tunic…

"Brother" she said, in a slightly more gentle tone, "is there something you wish to tell me?"

He put his food down and sighed. But all the while he was smiling.

"I had news this morning, before you where awake…" if it was possible his smile grew wider

"Well? Go on then" coaxed Philippa who was steadily becoming more nervous

Her brother took a deep breath, "Richard's coming home!"

* * *

_A/N Ok then, you got to the end! Congratulations! What do you think? Yay? Neigh? So who on earth is Richard? And what is going on with Robert and Philippa? I tried to get historically accurate names hence Albin. I also have a friend who's last name is Albin and it really seemed to fit. On the subject of names, got any title suggestion?. I'm not really a fan of the current title._

_Thanks for reading! L x_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N I have reviews! That makes me happy. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! L x_

* * *

"Richard is coming home!"

Philippa felt her heart leap for joy, "Home? He's actually coming home!"

"Yes!" her brother laughed. "I received a letter this morning from Cyprus. He says that he's landed there for a few weeks to recover and then he's making his way back to England. For all we know he could be crossing the channel as we speak."

Philippa leapt up from her chair and heaved her brother with her, swinging him around the hall in some sort of frenzied dance, all the while singing "Richard's coming home! Richards coming home!"

"Philippa, put me down!" he argued as she struggled to retain her excitement

"I'm sorry Ralph. It's just… I've been so worried and I've missed him"

"So have I"

She laughed "pretty soon I'll have both brothers back to boss me around and pretend they know better then me"

"We do know better then you." Ralph considered his words, "Well, Richard does anyway"

"Richard knows better then everyone in the whole of Reading!"

The brother and sister sat back down at the breakfast table.

"We'd better start preparing things for his return" Ralph said, ever the sensible one

"Have you let father know?"

"Not yet. I was going to ride over to Reading and tell him personally"

"He'll appreciate that. Will you tell mother too?"

"Actually I was wondering if you would..?"

"Oh no" she replied quickly, "There's no point in us both riding over to Reading"

"We could take a carriage"

"And add half a day to the journey time? I don't think so. Besides all she'll say is, 'are you married yet?', 'why aren't you married yet?' and 'if you don't buck up soon you'll have to join me here'"

"But you know convents scare me"

"Thank the lord that you didn't join our brother on the crusades!"

She laughed again and he couldn't help but join in

"I suppose I could just let father tell her." Ralph reasoned

"That sounds like a good idea"

"Could you do me a favour Philippa?"

"It depends on what it is?"

"Could you ride over to Englefield for me? I'd do it myself, but since I'm going to be in Reading for most of…"

"Consider it done" Philippa smiled, "is there anything you want being done in particular?"

"Just the usual"

"All right then. I'll go after confession"

"I swear Philippa, you spend more time with the priests then you do with me!"

"Better company" she muttered

"What was that?"

She smiled, "Nothing dear brother"

* * *

Robert knew that they where being watched. He'd known it for some time. What he didn't know was what he should do about it. He thought that it might be a few more starving villagers. But then something about this particular stare was more… sinister

Albin fidgeted nervously; he could feel it to. Robert tensed even more and thought about drawing his sword. He knew they where in a venerable spot. They had ridden into a valley and the road had become narrower. Albin and Robert could barely ride next to each other and the banks on either side where to high for the horses to climb. This would be a prefect place for an ambush.

As Robert thought this he realised that there was a lad standing in the middle of the road, blocking their path with a very large stick, holding it across himself like a barrier.

"You might want to stop there!"

"And why's that?" Robert called back to the lad. He was well camouflaged in green, which is why they hadn't seen him. Robert wondered how many more lads in green where hiding in the trees.

"You've not paid the tax" another lad's voice came, this time from behind them. Robert turned in his saddle and saw another, bigger, green lad with a stick.

"I don't remember there ever being a tax on this road" Robert replied

"That's cause there wasn't. But times are hard and we need to feed our families" said the lad behind

"So if you wouldn't mind" the other lad held out his hand

"Albin, lend me a sovereign" Robert whispered

"I can't. I gave my last one away"

Robert felt just a little bit panicked, and reached down to his saddlebag. There was nothing in it.

"We have a slight problem lads" Robert said, "my friend and I have nothing to give you"

"That is a problem indeed. See if you can't give us anything, we can't let you pass" the first lad replied with a smile

"Alright. I'll make a deal"

"We're listening…"

Robert turned to the larger lad in green "I'll fight you. First to three hits wins. If I win, you let us pass. If I lose you can take whatever you like."

"No chance mate" he said quickly, "You're a fighter. That horse you're riding is a warhorse. And you've got a sword, and arrows. My guess is that you've been in the crusades, which makes you a nobleman. The nobility don't fight fair."

"You're very observant" Roberts said, impressed.

"I'll fight you"

They turned to face the other, scrawnier lad.

"Are you sure?"

"I can take you"

"If you say so" Robert obliged by jumping of his horse. The bigger lad handed him the stick and Robert walked forwards.

The lad he was about to fight was smaller then him. Not by much, but smaller all the same. That's why he would have preferred to fight the other lad. Robert had always been a firm believer in picking on someone of his own size. Then again, size didn't always matter; he'd come up against some pretty formidable foe's in the holy land and they where all smaller then him.

"You ready?" the lad asked

"If you are"

Robert scored the fist his relatively easily by hitting him across the right shoulder. But he had to admit, the boy was good, and he was mildly surprised when the lad scored the second hit by nicking him on the hip.

"You fight well lad" as another attempt to get his opponents chest was blocked

"My name is Adam," he said as he took another swing

"Robert" he replied. Either Adam was upping his game or he was losing his touch. But finally he got the lad right where he wanted him. With one final attempt he pushed Adam to the ground, and landed a hit right in the middle of his chest.

Albin applauded then blushed as the other lad in green rolled his eyes.

"You win" Adam sighed, defeated.

Robert helped Adam up.

"Like I said, you fight very well."

"But you where better. Gentlemen, you are free to pass" he stood to the side of the road.

"No wait. Adam, how did you get so good at fighting?"

He laughed "I'd love to stay and chat, but we've got money to earn. Food doesn't just buy itself"

"You wanted food? I've got food" Albin piped up

"Albin! Why didn't you say something?" Robert sighed

"They asked for money!"

Robert rolled his eyes. Honestly some times Albin could be so…

"Here, my friend had some bread and cheese. Will you sit with us, eat?"

Adam sighed and considered the offer, "I'm not one to turn down a free meal. You coming Simon?" he asked the bigger lad

"Can't see the harm in it" he agreed

* * *

Philippa made he way to the stables after Ralph left. She was still glowing with happiness from the news about Richard.

It had been so long since she had last seen her eldest brother. He had gone on the crusades about two years ago, and she had been terribly worried about him. He had been wounded in the shoulder blade whilst fighting beside the king. He had recovered, which was just as well; she didn't know what she would do if she lost either of her brothers.

For as long as she could remember, Philippa's parents had been estranged. Her mother had stormed out one day in a terrible temper and had simply never come back. She was living with the Nuns of Reading abbey for reasons unknown to Philippa. She didn't miss her mother very much; she always had her brothers to keep her entertained.

Richard was the eldest, three years older then Philippa. Then Ralph was only a year older then her. They had always been close with the two boys treating her relatively equally dispute the fact that she was the youngest, and a girl.

She'd always been a bit of a tomboy, growing up without a mother in a house full of boys. When she was thirteen she was sent to go and live with the neighbouring nobles at Englefeild. The family there consisted of three girls and only one boy, and the theory had been that Philippa would blossom under all that feminine influence.

They hadn't counted on Robert. The two of them had got on well together form the start. Robert liked Philippa's fearless nature whilst she liked the fact that he was quietly intelligent. Robert had always been the type of person who didn't need to assert his authority, it just came naturally to him. The sisters on the other hand didn't like Philippa at all, a fact that probably endeared her more to Robert.

She had been sent back to her family at sixteen. The Englefeild family had maintained that they had done all that they could with her. Whether or not that they had been successful in turning her into a proper young lady was debatable. But the transformation was at least partly complete and Philippa knew that she would have to kick herself into shape and become a lady.

Her father was the under-sheriff of Berkshire, therefore Philippa was useful when bargaining. As the Under-sheriff's only daughter she could fetch a high price on the marriage market. Philippa hated that image of herself, but she knew it was the only way to please her father. Then again, he hadn't suggested any suitors to her.

That might have had something to do with the fact that all the eligible men where off fighting in the holy land, including her own brother. And Robert…

Even though she didn't live with him anymore, the two friends had kept in contact. Engelfeild was les then an hours ride away and Philippa could read and write. Her father had taught her so that she could help her brothers and she quite often wrote for Ralph; her handwriting was clearer. Letters where almost always going backwards and forwards between Aldermaston and Englefeild.

Then there was the ball. The nobility had been summoned to Reading for an Easter ball, to celebrate the festival and to wave goodbye to the many nobles who where going of to the holy land. Everyone had been there.

Robert found it quite odd that he had never noticed Philippa was a woman before. She had always been 'one of the lads' to him ever since she had moved in with his family. But seeing her all dressed up at the Easter ball had shocked him a little. She looked pretty.

The night before he left for the holy land he had ridden over to Aldermaston manor and just sat under Philippa's window. He called out to her when she came close and they had talked in hushed tones. A passer by may have thought the scene resembled a fairy tale somewhat. But he left and she went to bed, making sure she couldn't be seen behind the changing screen.

She thought that that would be the last she saw of Robert of Englefeild.

But then, although she never heard anything directly from him, Richard sometimes mentioned him in his letters home. As far as Philippa was aware, Robert was still alive. And if Richard was on his way home, that would mean that Robert probably was as well.

Philippa wasn't sure how that revelation made her feel. Was she happy that her friend was returning? Was she annoyed that he hasn't seen fit to write to her for two whole years? Was she indifferent to him? Upset? Relived?

She shook he head and smiled and the pretty grey filly in the stables with her.

"men are confusing" she sighed patting the horse.

The horse huffed and shook her head as a way of agreement.

* * *

A_/N righto what do you think? I thought I'd try and give you an insight to the back-story between Robert and Philippa is before taking this story forwards._

_I'm not sure I like the fight, I found it very hard to write._

_Guy will be making an appearance in a few chapters time, believe me. I'm just being harsh and making you wait for him…_

_Hopefully you'll be able to see some of the characters taking shape and fulfilling their respective parts (i.e. Albin= Much) though I have got a few twists planned…_

_Love to all my readers and my lovely reviewers! X_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N- wow! Reviews! Cor, that makes me so happy. In fact it makes me so happy that I have forsaken my English revision (I know, bad Lizhi) and written you another chapter. I'm going to try and squeeze Guy in the next few chapters but you might have to wait a little bit... _

_Thanks go to my wonderful reviewers; iheartlife86, viki, eleroo02 and Vida Loca! _

_Enjoy, l x_

* * *

"So let me get this straight," said Albin as he chewed on a slightly stale piece f bread, "there was a famine, but the sheriff raised the taxes. You couldn't afford to pay so you robbed a passer by. That passer buy was the sheriff's brother. The sheriff issued a warrant so you had to flee your village and your family, and now you live here in the middle of the forest"

"Sounds about right," sighed Simon. The burly lad was tucking into his bread and cheese as if it was the first decent meal he'd eaten in days. Then again, Robert had a suspicion that it was.

"And you Adam, you couldn't afford the taxes either. Your parents sent you out to find work and somehow you ended up helping Simon rob travellers"

"Nah, he helps me" Simon gave the scrawny lad a playful punch on the shoulder. They both laughed.

"So how long have you two been out here?" asked Robert, genuinely intrigued.

"About half a year" Adam said, "it's the fastest way to earn money, and believe me, we need it. I'd be alright if it was just me, but jobs don't pay enough and there's hardly any work as it is. Simon's got a family to support, not that he's allowed to see them, and I've got my mother."

"She should live in a convent" Robert muttered suddenly thinking of Philippa and her family

Albin coughed, "Surely there are others in the same position"

"Yes. Some have taken to the roads like me," Adam explained, "others are like Simon. Some aren't so lucky"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, punishment is harsh. It seems the ruling classes think that the answer to a famine is to kill of all the peasants so that they can get their hands on the food. And don't even get me started on the crusades"

"Oh, _now_ I'm interested" said Robert

"Something dodgy is going on with these here taxes. The people are being told it's to help fund the war but how much of our money is actually going to the king? I have a strong feeling that a large percentage is going into Prince John's own private coffers."

"And I have a strong feeling that you may be right. You ever considered going into politics?"

Adam laughed, "I worked as a guard at Reading Hall which explains the fighting technique. But I left pretty sharpish after Sir Thornham began to take an interest. I did not want to get involved with the likes of him"

"Why not?" asked Albin

"Because the rumour is that he's begun to get involved with the sheriff of Nottingham and a group of nobles who call themselves the black knights"

"Sounds ominous" said Robert

"It is. Nottingham may be 150 miles away but things are staring to go in a similar direction"

"How do you mean?"

"The famine, the taxes, the sheriff…" Adam started but he was interested by a loud crash

"What in the world was that" screamed Albin; he'd always been very jumpy since he had got to the holy lands

"One of the traps has been set of" said Simon heaving himself to his feat

"A trap!" exclaimed Albin, still shocked

"Relax" said Adam, following Simon, "it's a little system we have that we use to let us know when someone's on the toll road"

"That's quite clever" said Robert, "I guess you're of to rob some other unsuspecting soul"

"Hopefully they'll have a bit more cash on them then you" Adam said with a grin "Want to come see the master at work..?"

* * *

Philippa had ridden down this road more times then she could count, so she wasn't surprised when she heard the familiar, "You might want to stop there"

"Hello my friend" she called out to the lad in green and his burly companion

"Milady, always a pleasure" replied Adam with another large grin, "what have you got for us today?"

"Straight to business you are" she laughed and jumped down form the horse. "right, this bag of grain is for the miller family in Bucklebury; their daughter is sick so I really need you to make sure this gets to them"

She took a bag of grain form her saddlebag and handed it over to Simon who gave her a large smile.

"Then I've got three to be shared out to the villagers at Englefield but I'm on m y way there myself so I'll deliver them." She took out a bag of coins, "this is also to go to them but I thought it would be better coming from you" she threw it to Adam and took our another, "this is for your family Simon, and I wont take no for an answer" she pressed the bag into his hands.

"And this, gentlemen" she said unclipping her purse form her belt, "is for you" she held it out to Adam, but he didn't take it.

"Thank you milady but I can take it"

"Why not?"

"Simon and I have already eaten today. We wouldn't fell right taking it, not when it's your own money"

"What do you propose I spend it on, pretty dresses and jewels?" Adam looked at her seriously, "look, you're a good lad and I'd hate to see you starve. Here take it. You don't have to spend it all at once. Keep it, you never know when it might come in handy"

Adam gave up and took the money.

Suddenly, something made Philippa jump, "What was that?"

"What?" asked Simon, then whished he hadn't; he was a bad liar

"That rustling noise." She looked up in the trees for the source of the noise "Have you got new members to your little gang?"

"They're more like visitors" said Adam, he could se no reason in lying to the lady

"Then why have they not come out and introduced themselves?"

"Because we've met already" Robert called out from his hiding place

"I know that voice" she said quietly, thinking to herself. She had first thought it sounded like… but could it be? What was Robert of Englefield doing with two common thieves.

"Have you forgotten me so soon milady?" Robert gave a laugh so she could not mistake him. Now she was certain she followed the sound of the voice and tried to locate the owner

"It seems only fair, since you forgot me milord. And Albin, is he with you too?"

High up in the trees Robert elbowed Albin in the ribs, "yes milady" he obediently called down

"I'm glad to know it Albin" she found his hiding place in the trees and smiled, "I'm on my way to Englefield if you master and yourself would be so kind as to join me. I'm sure we could use the time to catch up..."

Robert leaned down so that Philippa could see him too, "We'd be delighted"

* * *

Ralph stood nervously in the corridor and wished Philippa was with him. She'd always been better at this sort of thing, but now he was here on his own, preparing to see his father.

John of Berkshire never seemed to get on with his second born that well. His firstborn Richard was his pride and joy, his little warrior. Richard always received the best presents at Christmas. He was brave and strong, everything that Ralph wasn't.

Well, its not that he wasn't brave, its just that his levels of bravery where…limited. Like now, for example, he was a ball of nerves and all he was doing was saying a short hello to his father. Without Philippa's assuring presence beside him his only thoughts where of running away.

Life was so much easier when they where children. Ralph cast his mind back fondly to when the three Aldermaston siblings where younger. One of their favourite games to play in the forests was 'castles and dragons', a game they often played with the Englefield children; that is Robert and his boy. Philippa would be the lovely damsel in distress, a role she vocally resented. She would hide in the forest pretending to be captured by some sort of monster and it would then be the brothers' job to find her and rescue her form the dragon's claws. Robert would come up with the masterplan, which usually consisted of finding then sneaking up on Philippa and her dragon, often played by the ever-willing Albin. Richard would be the one charging in eager to be the hero, and Ralph? He would be the one giving Philippa a hug and making sure she had no cuts or bruises.

Sometimes she would get bored and rescue herself. Other times she would convince Albin to be the damsel and let her be the evil dragon, or one of the knights. He still remembered feeling awfully lonely when she was sent away. Philippa and he had always been close and he was glad to discover that the Englefield girls had not left their mark on her. The boys continued to play when she was away, but as they got older the brothers drifted apart. Ralph would be left on his own as Richard went off to practice his archery with Peter.

Peter. How could he have forgotten about him? Peter was Richard's Albin and a friend of Ralph's. he had been devastated when he was killed serving Richard in the holy land.

And that made him burn. He was angry with Richard for letting him die and angry with himself for not being there too. He was angry at his father for not letting him go on the crusades, he was angry with himself for not being brave enough to ask to go. He was angry with Richard for being forced to live under his shadow and angry with Philippa for having to be a girl. He was angry with Philippa for being a better man then he could ever hope to be. He was angry with God for taking Peter, for starting the crusades. He was angry with the king and the sheriff and prince John and…

His insides burned with pent up frustration. Yes, he might have been the most quiet of the siblings but that didn't mean that he couldn't feel passion. Oh no, Ralph felt passion, hot and burning in his insides. Bitter tears threatened to spill as Ralph thought of all the injustices done against his family, his friends, himself.

Richard was the brave one, the hero of the family, and what was Ralph? He had all this anger and a need to do something about it, but… he was too scared.

He wondered what Philippa would say to him if she where there, and desperately wished she was.

"Sir John will see you now" Ralph had been so lost in his own thought that he hadn't seen the servant standing beside him

"Oh, I'm sorry" he apologised, then instantly wished he hadn't. his father would have been cross to she him apologise to anyone beneath his social standing.

Ralph took a hefty sigh and pushed the great oak doors open with a creak.

The hall was large, he knew that; he had been here many times before. It was of typical stone design that made his boots echo on the floor in an ominous way. The tapestries on the wall did nothing to dull the echo.

His father was seated at the long table right at the end of the hall. He was reading some papers, and if he knew his son was there he didn't show it.

"Hello father" Ralph said quietly

"Hello Ralph" sir John did not takes his eyes off the pages he was reading

"Father, I have news form the holy land. Philippa and I received a letter from Richard this morning. He says he's coming home. He sent the letter form Cyprus so we think he will be home in a few days"

"That is good news" the eyes remained on the page, but there was emotion in the voice

"Yes" Ralph didn't know what else to say and had to resist the temptation to twiddle his thumbs.

"I hear lots of men are returning, there is talk of the king coming home" Ralph tried after a difficult silence

"I have heard such news" Sir John changed papers but did not look at Ralph, "perhaps I will be able to find a husband for your sister"

"Perhaps" Ralph echoed, _not blooming likely_ he thought

"Crime had increased" John said, not really paying attention to his son anymore, "the sheriff says that we need to inflict harsher punishments. You haven't had anyone hanged in Englefeild since I put you in charge"

"There hasn't been a need" replied Ralph instantly feeling that he needed to defend himself

"There's a need now" the under sheriff sighed and at last looked up at his son, " next time you catch a thief, I suggest you have him hanged, set an example you know"

Ralph was about to protest but he clamped his jaw shut.

"Well, if that is all Ralph" sir John said, shuffling the papers on his desk in an official manner, "I have lots to arrange. The lord sheriff is visiting for Mayday and I need to make sure everything is in order."

"Goodbye then father" said Ralph, taking a tentative step backwards

"Goodbye Ralph"

Once outside the hall Ralph allowed his thought to finally catch up with him.

Have a thief hanged, surely he couldn't. there hadn't been that many robberies, Philippa and he had made sure of that. But now the orders form above where a request for blood.

Ralph had seen hangings before, but not many. He wasn't sure if he would be able to stand by and watch a man die knowing that he had been the one to order it. But he had no choice…

A man would have to die, by his hand, or the consequences would be too terrible to think about.

* * *

_A/N so I though we needed a little bit about Ralph and his relationships with the other characters. I've tried to make the sibling rivalry evident and the relationship with John to be particularly difficult. _

_I don't know whether I like the exchange between Robert and Philippa but I needed to get this chapter moving. They'll have plenty of chance to be angry at each other in the next chapter._

_On the subject of anger, I didn't mean to make Ralph so angsty but it's kinda important when you see what I've got planned for him… _

_Huge thanks go to my ever-lovely readers and reviewers! L x_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Thanks go to my lovely readers and the ever-wonderful Vida Loca and iheartlife89- you guy's rock!_

_Italics = flashbacks. I wasn't going to put the scene between Philippa and Friar Gregory in but I think it fits here and it helps explain how she feels without the need for endless soul searching.__ This fic is T rated!_

* * *

Enjoy x

"It's so good to be home" Albin sighed as he stepped through the halls of Englefield Manor.

"I've missed this place" Robert echoed, "It feels like nothing's changed"

"Oh, but it has" Philippa said quietly from behind them, "things are bad here"

Robert took a seat by the fireplace and Albin moved to stand behind him in his usual spot. Then he remembered himself and took a seat also, revelling in the privilege. When he and Robert where still servant and master he used to come down on his own and sit by the fire. He only ever did it when no one was around, and it was a luxury he very rarely allowed himself. But now, as a free man, he felt able to enjoy the comfort as often as possible.

Philippa joined them, but she sat very upright. The men could see that she wasn't at ease at all.

"Look, I'm sure you noticed as you rode through, but things aren't so good in England. The crops have failed more times then worth mentioning, and the taxes are bleeding the people dry"

"Things are better here," Albin said, tiring to be hopeful

"Yes, they are. My brother and I have been looking after the Aldermaston and Engelfield estates so we've been able to limit the damage. But it's not enough. Now our help has to be more… secretive"

"Which is why you're working with Adam and Simon" Robert continued for her

"Exactly. They started their little…operation a few months back. If anyone riding through looks like they have a bit of cash to spare then Adam and Simon relive them of it. They then distribute it to those who need it. I gave them any of the grain I can spare and money. They take enough to keep themselves and their families going, no more. The rest goes to those who need it."

"It's a good system you've got going there," said Robert, genuinely impressed by his former sweetheart

"It was; your coming back signals new problems. A lot of the nobility is returning which will no doubt mean more taxes as they attempt to refurnish the castles"

"Now hang on there…!"

"And the King! If he comes back we could be in even worse trouble"

"Careful Philippa, I don't like the direction this conversation is going in" Robert warned. Philippa could be very outspoken in her beliefs and he didn't want her to say anything that could get her into trouble, especially when the servants where just within earshot.

"Your right" she softened a little and leaned back form the chair, "and there are good things. Richard is coming back"

"That is good" Robert replied, suddenly cooling. It had only just dawned on him that she hadn't asked how he was after the Holy Land. He had wanted an opportunity to show off his battle scars. If he was honest, he expected her to be angry with him. It had been almost two years since they had last spoken.

That was his fault, and he knew it. He did feel very bad for not writing to her once, and he knew that he had avoided talking to her for purely selfish reasons. He felt guilty and rightly so.

The reason he hadn't kept contact was more complex then he could explain and he didn't want Philippa to think that he was just making excuses. So he kept his mouth shut.

Albin on the other hand… "Richard never stopped talking about you and Ralph"

"Oh did he now?" she said keeping her eyes on Robert. He faltered a little; anger he could deal with but this look she was giving him was more…

"Yes, it was nice to see a friendly face in the holy land, wasn't it Master?"

"I'm sure it was. Richard often said that he was glad you where there, especially after…"

All there of them felt a sudden wave of sadness. Philippa didn't mean to mention Peter and she was sorry that she had. She wasn't sure how he had died, but she did know that Robert and Albin had been there to pick up the pieces.

Albin's lip quivered unintentionally. Him and Peter had been friends and he had been there, holding his hand, when he died.

He tried to hide his sorrow but Philippa saw it and took his hand, "You where his friend, Albin. He loved you very much. I know you where there… Richard, he wouldn't have managed without you"

"Thanks Philippa" he said, voice shaking a little

"Are you alright? You didn't get hurt did you?" she kept Albin's hand but addressed both the men.

"Well…" Albin began

"We're fine Philippa" Robert said quickly, "just the odd cut and bruise. Albin got an arrow wound in the arm but apart from that…"

Albin gave his former master a quizzical look. Robert didn't often lie, but when he did it was for the right reasons. Albin could see that the truth would only hurt Philippa, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. So he nodded, "That's all. We were lucky"

"I'm glad to hear it. It's very nice to have you back." She was sincere but there was a look of hurt in her eyes that made Roberts heart break. He hated the feeling that he was the one who hand caused that look in her eyes.

"Right then gentlemen." She said after a while, "You look like you could use a rest and I have work to do" she stood up gracefully and curtseyed to the both of them, "good day"

The men stood still as she walked through the kitchen and out of the stable door.

"Did you tell her that I made you my equal?" Robert asked, watching her go

"No"

"Well I didn't tell her"

"You know what Philippa's like" Albin reasoned, "she was like that to me even before the holy land"

"I never noticed it"

"You wouldn't have done, you weren't a servant. Philippa always treats everyone the same way; with respect"

"Do you think she still respects me?"

"I don't think she did in the first place"

"But you just said that…"

"Well she doesn't seem angry with you. Its more like she's…disappointed"

"And I feel terrible about it"

"Maybe you should…"

"Go after her? I don't think she'll want to see me"

"She might need some help with the grain" now Albin was getting desperate. He knew it would be better for the two of them to just talk it over instead of acting so scared of each other.

Robert laughed, "No she won't want to see me"

"How do you know? Look Robert, I'm going to have a much-needed bath. What you do is up to you"

Robert thought for a moment. It was true; he wanted a bath as well. Philippa had ordered one for him and Albin as soon as she had got to the manor. Albin had been delighted to learn that Rose was still working there and no doubt wanted to freshen up before commencing two years worth of flirting.

Yes he would go upstairs, have a bath and then work out what to do about Philippa. So why had he not moved form the spot? And why was he still staring at the door Philippa had left through?

* * *

"_Forgive me father, for I have sinned"_

"_Tell me your troubles child"_

"_I dreamed again, last night father"_

"_Child, dreaming is not a sin. It is a natural process"_

"_But father, I dream of sinful things"_

"_The lord forgives you. It is impossible to control one's dreams"_

"_Isn't it? Can I not pray to God? Ask him to take the dreams away?"_

"_What if your dreams are sent by God?"_

"_You think he would send these visions to me?"_

"_I cannot make a judgement if you will not tell me what these dreams are of"_

_Philippa sighed. She knew she would have to confess some day._

"_I dream of my wedding almost all the time now. I am lead up the aisle by my brother, Richard. I wear a dark purple dress and a veil. You are in my dream too, father. You give the ceremony. When my veil is lifted I see… I see…"_

"_What do you see child"_

"_Robert. I see lord Robert of Berkshire. He smiles at me, and kisses me, and I smile back. There is another man at the ceremony, a man in black and yellow. He looks at me with friendship and sadness. He doesn't look at Richard or at Robert, just at me. He mouths the words 'thank you'"_

"_Do you know this man?"_

"_No, but he is very handsome"_

"_Thinking a man is handsome is not a sin my child"_

"_I know father. Sometimes I wake up at that point. Others I don't. Often the dream continues. We are at the wedding feast and there is dancing and drinking, everyone is happy. Except the man in black and yellow, but I get the feeling that he is never outwardly happy. When I get tired Robert picks me up and carries me to our chamber. The dream is so real. I can feel him against my skin and I feel like I'm soaring with happiness. He kicks the door to the chamber open and carries me over the threshold. He kisses me again and again. Then he…" Philippa broke off abruptly_

"_Child?"_

"_Sometimes I wake up here. Other times the dream continues. This is where I sin father."_

"_Tell me child"_

"_His hands go down my body. I pull his jacket off, and his tunic. I put my hands on his bare skin. I can feel the heat on my fingers; feel his heartbeat on my palm. He unlaces the back of my dress. I watch it fall down and when it reaches the floor I step out of it and kick it away. But then when I look back up… it's not Robert who is looking at me."_

"_Is it the man in Black and Yellow?"_

"_No. It is… I can't remember is face, I never can. He takes me by both shoulders and kisses me hard. I don't like it so I try and pull away, but then he only holds me tighter. He hurts me and I cry out. He laughs at me, and slaps me, tells me to keep quiet. He trows me hard to the bed and he… he… oh father, don't make me say it"_

"_It's alright Philippa, you don't have to say it" he can hear in her voice that she was close to tears_

"_Father Gregory?"_

"_Yes Philippa"_

"_Do these dreams make me a bad person?"_

"_Why would they make you bad?"_

"_Because I enjoy them, up until the last bit. And they scare me, even the good dreams"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I never see Ralph there. I look for him, but I never see him. That scares me"_

"_Philippa, just remember, these dreams are not real. These events have not come to pass"_

"_No, and they never will"_

* * *

"Philippa! Philippa wait for me!"

Robert spurred his horse on. He had spotted Philippa leading her horse just outside the village and called out to her.

"Philippa, please!"

To his relief, she turned. "Shouldn't you be in the bath?"

"Philippa please, I…" to his horror she turned from him again

"Go have your bath" she said, jumping onto her horse, "I have nothing more to say to you"

Robert and his stead stood quietly, momentarily shocked by her curt reply.

"No, wait a moment" he protested, flowing her, "we need to talk"

"No we don't!" she shouted back to him "You need a bath!"

"What is this sudden obsession with baths?" he asked, pulling along side her.

"You smell"

"Granted, your honesty never fails you. But I need to talk to you"

"Did it never occur to you that I do not want to talk to you?"

"Why not?"

She stopped the horse abruptly, "Two years Robert. You haven't felt the need to talk to me for two years." She sighed, "I have been perfectly civil and polite to you. What more do you want from me? Do you really think that we can go back to?"

"We can if we want to"

"Well I don't" she rode of again but Robert fought to keep up with her

"Your too stubborn for your own good" she sighed when she realised he had caught up with her

"So are you" he smiled and was relived to see her smile back, "look, at least let me ride home with you, for old times sake."

She nodded but didn't say anything.

"I missed you," he said after a few moments of silence

"I missed you too." She replied quietly.

* * *

_A/N This chapter was going to be longer, but I really need to do some revision. It's got lots of dialouge in it too which makes it shorter. Will watch the episode tonight and try and get the next instalment up by the end of Monday._

_Thanks as ever for the support. I love you guys! L x _


	5. Chapter 5

_

* * *

_

A/N iheartlife89- you are my savoir! Vida Loca- have I told you lately that I love you? My readers, I thank you. For Prince John- think king Herod from 'Jesus Christ Superstar' and you're there.

_Historical note- Sir Stephen of Thornham was a real person and was the sheriff of Berkshire. I don't know what he was like, only that he wasn't very popular and lived in London (Berkshire is really close to London and Reading was used as a second capital during the time of the great plagues)_

_Disclaimer- if you recognise a character from the BBC's version, I don't own them! It sucks, but hey, that's what fanfiction's for! I can't claim to own Sir Stephen either because he was a real person._

_Pairings- __NOT__ Guy/OC (ok that's a little bit of a lie but… oh, you'll see!)_

* * *

"Well what is this?" the man sneered at the bundle before him. He suppressed the urge to kick the mangy, black thing; it didn't look like it had been washed for weeks.

"Sheriff of Nottingham sent him your highness. He said that he would be able to explain the lack of taxes," grunted one of the guards.

"Oh, did he now?" the prince stooped down and grasped the man's chin in his hand forcing him to look up, "What is your name?"

"Sir Guy of Gisbourne" the bundle replied. The Prince was impressed; the man might be in a very difficult situation but his voice still held a hint of rough pride

"Sir Guy..? Funny, you don't look like a knight" Sir Guy simply stared. The Prince was impressed again. This man showed no fear. He was either incredibly brave, or incredibly thick. "So tell me, why has the sheriff not sent me my money?"

"Hood" was the reply

"You mean Robin Hood, former Sir Robert of Locksley, Earl of Huntingdon?"

"That's the one," growled Sir Guy

"He likes my brother doesn't he? Wasn't he there during the sheriff's attempt to rid me of my curse of a sibling? Something happened to stop it. Something to do with Hood."

Sir Guy retained a stony silence

"Gisbourne, that name rings a bell" the prince said after a while, "Its got something to do with my brother hasn't it"

"Your brother turned my family out of our lands, he left us with nothing. Every thing I have I got for myself."

"And it appears that you have very little, which explains why you don't like him. Then again, you don't strike me as the sort of person who likes anyone much" there was a faint flicker of a smile in Sir Guy's eyes

The prince strutted around the hall for a little bit, contemplating what to do with this 'Sir Guy'. He could kill him, it would be easy enough. Then again, the sheriff would know that. No, prince John was not about to do the dirty work of his own servants! He could send him back…

"I think I'll keep you" the prince announced, sounding like a child deciding to keep a snail as a pet, "I'm sure I could come up with something useful for you to do. Guards, take him to a spare chamber and get him cleaned up. I want you ready to dine with the court tonight."

Gisbourne was heaved to his feat buy the guards, a look of mild confusion on his face, "Why?" was all he said.

"Because, I rather like you" said the prince simply enough, "And you don't like my brother. I think we could be very helpful to each other"

Gisbourne remained confused but uttered a small, "Thank you. I'm grateful, your highness"

"So you should be" the price taunted as Gisbourne was dragged out of the hall.

He didn't know why he had 'kept' him. But then again, John knew that if he was going to usurp the throne he was going to need all the support he could get. Sir Guy may not necessarily like him but his hate for his good-two-shoes brother would always be helpful. Besides, now Gisbourne owed him his life.

Prince John had a good feeling about this…

* * *

"I'm sorry" Robert said, again, unable to bear the uneasy silence

"You said that before " replied Philippa with a smile, "Have you gone soft in the head?"

"No" Robert sighed, "I just want you to know that I'm sorry"

"I forgive you"

"Do you Philippa? Really?"

"You doubt me?"

"No it's just, I was expecting you to be more angry with me"

"Oh, I'm angry with you alright" her stale tone of voice assured Robert that she was speaking the truth, "but I'll get over it. You back and you're safe, that's all that matters"

"Its not though is it?"

Philippa stopped abruptly, "What is it that you want me to say? Do you want me to say that I'm angry, hurt. That my heart hasn't stopped bleeding since you left. That every day I waited for some sort of news and every day without you felt like a dagger in my heart! Because I won't say it- you know I won't!"

"Philippa, I…"

"Don't say you're sorry Robert! I don't want to hear it!" she took a deep breath, as if she was struggling to piece herself back together, "Look. We were friends, that was all, it was selfish of me to want your attention. You had much more important things to attend to"

"That's not true. Do you honestly think that's why I didn't write?"

She didn't have an answer, so he gave her one

"I didn't write because I missed you too much" God, now that he had said it he sounded really stupid, but he forced himself to continue, "I couldn't bear the thought of you, back here, so far away. I don't know. I… I did write to you, long letters about how I felt and… stupid things like that! But I didn't send them because I didn't want to face the fact that I might not see you again. Every time I saw Richard I prayed that you hadn't got engaged… not because I want to all to myself but…I was homesick and writing made it worse. Somehow I reasoned that not writing would make everything better."

"You couldn't face it"

"And it sounds so stupid! But I was so scared that things would change, I wanted them to stay, just as they had the night before I left. Albin tried to convince me otherwise, but you know me…"

"Stubborn"

Richard laughed, "Like you!"

She laughed back and he smiled.

"I missed this. Our rides in the forests" he sighed

"Castles and dragons"

"My sisters"

"Dear lord! I almost forgot about that Blanche has been looking after Isabel and Goda got married to Lord Arrington about a year ago, she's living somewhere in Scotland now"

"It will suit her I think"

Philippa laughed, "She always was a bit of a gorgon"

"She certainly never liked you"

"None of your sisters liked me"

They laughed together again, almost as if the Holy lands had never driven them apart. But here was still a void that needed to be filled.

"Let's start again, you and me" she said after a while.

"Alright then" he held out his hand, "Hello, my name is Sir Robert of Englefield, Earl of Berkshire." he laughed at her confused expression "You said start again and that's what I'm doing"

She took his hand in her own and shook it, "Hello, My name is Lady Philippa of Aldermaston, Sister of Sir Robert of Aldermaston"

"It's very nice to meet you milady"

They held hands for just a moment longer, before bursting into laughter once more.

* * *

They where still laughing when they got back to the manor. Their goodbye was a friendly one and Philippa stepped into the hall with the largest smile she had worn in years.

"Hello sister"

"Hello Ralph, I didn't expect you back so soon"

"Soon- you've missed dinner! I was about to go out looking for you!"

"Sorry brother, I didn't realise it was so late"

"Surely Adam and Simon didn't keep you long"

Philippa blushed, "I ran into an old friend. Richard's not the only one coming back form the holy land."

"It's Robert isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"You're glowing"

"I am not!" but she laughed, "you should go say hello"

"I'll go tomorrow. I'll need to invite him to fathers ball."

"Oh no. Not another one"

"Yes, I'm afraid. I think he wants to get all of the members of the nobility together. And i think Sir Stephen is going to be there too"

"And we of course, have to be there, on our best behavior..."

"Sorry Phil"

"It's not your fault Ralph. And of course, you'll be there, sharing the pain"

"And Robert, and Albin, and Richard- if he's back"

"I hope he gets back soon. I miss him."

"Me too"

* * *

That night, Philippa couldn't sleep. She wasn't too unhappy about it; the less she slept, the less she dreamt. She stayed in her bedclothes but pulled on a heavy coat. She sat at her window, watching the rain pour down.

She stayed in her half dream like state, thinking about all that had happened and waiting for sleep to arrive. Then again, she liked watching the rain. It was like… like…

Finally she felt the eyes begin to droop, but then she realised that she couldn't be bothered to crawl back into bed.

A loud bang startled Philippa. She quietly walked over to her door and opened it very quietly. for some reason, she had the odd feeling that the noise had been a door slamming.

"Maybe it's a servant" she thought. That was the most rational thing she could think off. She grabbed her candle, and made her way down the stairs.

"it could be Ralph" she thought. She wouldn't allow herself be scared by something so simple as a door slamming.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she could see nothing. All she was aware of was the sound of the rain outside.

"Hello?" she called out softly, "Any body there?"

Silence.

She stood for a moment, wondering what to do next. There was a very large possibility that, in her state of half sleep that she had dreamt the noise. That or it could have been a horse in the stables…

She gave up and made for the stairs once more.

"Philippa, is that you?" a voice called in the darkness

Philippa turned quickly and the candle flickered wildly, "Who's there? Answer me!" she was surprised to hear her voice shake with fear. She even thought she saw the light shake a little as the owner of the voice came closer. She wouldn't be afraid; she couldn't be afraid…

"Come on Phil, don't you recognise your own brother?"

"Richard?"

* * *

_A/N that's all of the characters introduced, in name if nothing else. No more new OC's i promise! Have finally settled on a new title, 'Thicker than Blood'. Let me know what you think of it. Loves, l x_


	6. Chapter 6

Philippa hurriedly light a few torches and worked at getting the fire going. Then she rushed to her brother, tiring to help him out of his sodden clothes.

"Go back to sleep Philippa, I'll go wake one of the servants" he sighed, amused at how she was fussing over him.

"Don't be silly Richard. I'm awake now, no point in waking anyone else" she helped him remove his damp tunic but kept her eyes on the floor. Richard would be scarred; she knew that. One day she would face up and see the damage, but not now. Now all she cared about was the fact that her brother had returned in one piece.

"Here" she wrapped him in a blanket and forced him into a chair, "Do you want something to eat? I could get you something"

"No thank you Philippa"

"A drink? Ale?"

"Sister no." he said forcefully, he knew it was only her nature to worry about him, but it was getting rather tiresome, "I'd just like to go to bed, we'll talk in the morning"

"Yes. In the morning" she echoed.

He got up and pulled her into a brotherly embrace. She stiffened a little, surprised, but soon relaxed. She felt like she was five again and that he was comforting he after a fall in the forest.

The siblings held on to each other tightly, the rain from his hair trickling down her neck, though she was surprised that it was warm. She rested her head on his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat, relived to have him back.

"I've missed you Phil. I probably didn't say it enough, but I really did"

"I missed you too Richard" she lent up and gave him a sisterly peck on the cheek, "Now lets get you to bed before you catch your death"

* * *

"So he just turned up?" Robert questioned again. Philippa had gone into the vilage with Albin and Ralph sat opposite him, munching an apple.

"In the middle of the night, according to Philippa" he replied between bites, "I went into see him this morning when she told me he was back. He was still really sleepy so I didn't get much out of him."

"He wasn't on our ship from Cyprus so wasn't expecting him back for at least week" replied Robert

"Neither was I. He must have ridden home pretty fast. I guess that would explain why he's so tired"

"I wonder why he wanted to get back so fast"

"I have no idea. But it does mean that he didn't stop off in London, or in Reading…" Ralph sighed

"And that's a problem because..?"

"We've been summoned to Reading for a May Day ball. Don't look at me like that- you're coming too! He's going to get there at it's going to be like the return of the prodigal son, and well all be forced to listen to how wonderful he and the king are"

"And we'll have to sew Philippa's lips together!" Robert laughed

Ralph laughed back, "No, I have to say. Whilst you've been away she's got very good at keeping her mouth shut"

"Anything to do with the influence of my fair sisters?"

"Not likely. The more they say the more she answers back. I think they do it on purpose"

"Well none of them are around. Blanche and Isabella are in Colchester and Goda is somewhere in Scotland"

"How can you say that? 'Somewhere in Scotland' I can't spend one day away from Phil without worrying about where she is"

"That's because she's Phil and you care about her. I'm sure if I were her brother I'd worry about her too. You know what she's like"

"Are you saying that my sister is a social disaster?"

"No! Just that I…" he was about to say that he cared about her too, but then he wasn't sure about how that would sound so he clamped his jaw shut.

Ralph sighed, "We'll I guess that I will just have to get used to being apart from her. Many young, eligible members of the nobility are on their way back form the holy land. I'm sure this May Day ball will be an opportunity for my father to seek out a suitable husband for her…" Ralph kept his eye on Robert, wondering if he would take the hint, " I just hope she doesn't have top move far away. And that she gets a husband she's fond of"

He could see Robert drifting into a daydream so he added, "She's fond of you"

"But would she marry me?"

"She could make a worse choice"

"Your father…"

"…Can be persuaded"

Robert paused for a moment, allowing himself to delve into that well-worn daydream about life married to Philippa. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to marry her. If he had learnt anything in the holy land it was that he really did have a very deep affection for her. At first he had thought it to be brotherly affection, but the longer he spent apart from her the more he realised…

"Do you think she could love me?" he said

"Who's to say that she doesn't already? If there's one thing that's true about my sister, its that you never know what she is thinking…"

* * *

A week or so later, Ralph sat looking at his reflection. Green eyes stared back. He gave a sigh; he didn't like these large functions and balls any more then his sister.

He was almost glad that she was so… individual. When most girls arrived at these types of balls they would immediately huddle in a corner and gossip. Then they would glance over to the unsuspecting males and suddenly turn back, giggling. Ralph didn't know if they did it on purpose, but it drove him mad.

Philippa on the other hand, would stay by his side as long as humanly possible. That is, until their father or Richard dismissed her so that they could talk about 'manly' things. Philippa would then drag her heals along to the other women where she would try and strike up a conversation about suitable topics, such as the weather.

Is she was allowed to stay with him, Ralph and Philippa would stay very close together and desperately try to look like they where enjoying themselves. Philippa liked sticking with her brother because he would always let her join in the conversation and never make her feel small. Ralph liked sticking with Philippa because she would always be able to convince him that the girls where not looking at him.

Ralph ruffled his auburn hair. It wasn't as if he didn't… enjoy the female attention. In fact there was a certain girl who he was always quite thrilled to have looking at him…

But no. That would just be too strange! If he got his way, he would soon be attending his sister's wedding and introducing her as Lady of Berkshire, a significant step up from Lady of Aldermaston. Ralph felt sure in his heart that his sister and his best friend where meant to be together. Besides, he'd still be able to see her everyday if she lived in Englefield.

That said, he really wasn't sure if Robert would like the idea of marring off one of his own sisters. For now, he would worry about Philippa's happiness; no one was tiring to marry him off. Richard wasn't even married! Ralph was quite sure that he was safe from the holy state of matrimony.

Yet the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea of being married. Sure, he might not be as good looking as Richard. Richard was the tall, dark, handsome type, with rugged looks and charm. Before the war he had acquired quite a few admirers…

Ralph was much different. Short Auburn hair that absolutely refused to lie straight. He looked much younger than Richard in a way that Philippa had once described as 'boyish charm'. Of his siblings he looked most like Philippa, but the auburn hair had come out of nowhere; no one else in the family had it. He had pale skin like both his siblings, but where Richards's skin was as smooth and prefect as marble, his was dotted with freckles. All of the Aldermaston siblings had green eyes, but Richard's shone with a fiery brilliance. Ralph's simply looked like two balls of moss. Richard was always very suave with the court girls and he walked with the confidence of someone who knew he could seduce anyone in the room. Ralph had to desperately fight to create a constructed sentence when in the presence of any girl who was not Philippa.

But there was this one girl, Isabella, who was prefect in his eyes. She was beautiful and clever. She was everything that a young lady should be. But there was three problems with Ralph's idle dream. The first was the fact that Isabella hated Philippa, she always had, ever since they where children. No one was really sure why Isabella had such contempt for the Lady Aldermaston. In Ralph's more far-fetched dreams he was able to convince himself that it was due to the fact the Philippa got to spend every day with him making Isabel flame with jealousy. The second problem was the fact that she was Robert's little sister and Ralph had no idea how Robert would react if he proposed. The last problem was the fact that she was now living with her sister Blanche somewhere in the north of England.

Ralph was just about to launch into another daydream when there was a knock at the door.

"What _do_ you look like?" Philippa sighed, poking her head around the door.

"I could ask you the same thing!" he laughed, "But I wont. You look very pretty Philippa"

"And you look exceptionally handsome" she replied. He shuffled up a bit so that she could sit beside him. He tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"Ralph"

"What's the matter?"

"I'm sacred" she looked straight at him, and she could see that she spoke the truth. Philippa rarely admitted to fear, and this sudden revelation worried him

"Why?"

"This ball… I think father intends me to marry"

Ralph admired his sister skill in working it out. There was very little doubt in his mind that it was at least one purpose of the ball.

"Why does that scare you?"

"I don't want to move away"

"You might not. Phil I'll try to make sure you don't have to"

"Its not just that Ralph." She sighed, "I've been dreaming again, about my wedding. I've been dreaming that I marry…"

"Who Phil?"

"No. It's silly. You'll laugh"

"I wont, I promise"

She laughed for him anyway, "Richard! I've been dreaming that I get married to Richard"

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it; you wont have to move away, you get on really well together and if you've been dreaming about it…"

"Do you think that these dreams mean that I love him? I always thought that I loved him like a brother but now I'm not sure"

"Wouldn't it be odd if he felt the same about you?" Ralph said, knowingly

"Do you think so? I'm just so confused Ralph. Since he's come back, it's been just like old times. But when he was away I missed him so much it hurt." She sighed, "Don't you dare tell him that though. I don't want him thinking he's special"

"I wont"

She rested her head on his shoulder, "I probably don't tell you and Richard this enough, but I really do love you. I don't know what I'd do if we were apart."

"Me too Phil. Lets hope we don't have to be"

* * *

The three Aldermaston siblings walked up to the gates of Reading Hall, Richard leading the way, Philippa and Ralph trailing behind, holding tightly onto each other's hands.

"It hasn't changed a bit" Richard smiled, "keep up you two!"

"Sorry brother"

Richard pushed the gates open and strolled confidently inside, momentarily glancing over his shoulder to check his siblings where following. A solder bowed at him sending a slight thrill up Richard's spine.

He loved balls. He loved talking to people, flirting, joking. He loved feeling that he was important. He'd been starved of that at the holy land. Out there all men where equal, apart form the king. Out there all lives where the same, dispensable. Back here, he would be the prodigal son, and he knew it, and enjoyed it.

He strode down the length of the corridor with his usual confident swagger until he reached the large oak doors of the hall and stopped.

"What is it Brother?" Philippa asked

"I'm making sure that the servants announce us" he told her firmly before addressing one of the guards.

"Does he have to?" Philippa whispered to Ralph

Ralph sighed, "You know Richard. He likes to make an entrance"

They saw Richard slip through the door and reluctantly followed.

The room was full of people. Ladies in their beautiful dresses, the men in their tunics. All of them where talking. Music was playing. If Philippa could just move away slowly no one would notice her…

She realised she had no such luck as a guard banged his staff on the floor. All eyes turned to them in a deathly hush. Even the music stopped playing.

"Sir Richard of Aldermaston, Knight of the Kings guard, Sir Ralph of Aldermaston and Lady Philippa of Aldermaston" he announced.

Philippa kept her eyes to the floor and wished the ground would swallow her up. Richard beamed out at the crowd, fully aware of the fact that all eyes where on him, well, almost all…

Sir John stood and held out his hands, "My Son"

"Father" the crowed parted for him like the red sea parted for Moses. He walked straight to his father and knelt dramatically.

Sir John raised his favourite child too his feat and embraced him in an uncharacteristic display of affection. "Welcome home son" he said quietly, voice choked with emotion.

"Come let us have music and dancing" the under sheriff commanded after the moment passed. His orders, to Philippa's relief, where obeyed. As the musicians struck up a tune and the nobility started their conversations, Philippa and Ralph finally thought it safe enough to address their father.

"Ah Ralph" their father said as the second son addressed him, "You're looking well"

"And Philippa" as she curtseyed to her father, "come closer girl let me look at you" he hooked his had under her chin, "yes I do think you're getting prettier. We'll make a fine wife of you yet"

"Erm… thank you father" she said, beginning to wonder how much wine her father had consumed

"I don't suppose anyone has popped the question behind my back"

"Not as yet father"

"Damn right!" he exclaimed with such force that Philippa was sure he had consumed at least his fill of wine, "Here I should introduce you to Sheriff Thornham" he gestured to the man standing beside him. "here, come meet my Daughter, Sir Thornham"

Sir Thornham slinked out of the shadows. He was a tall man of around forty. Slightly greying dark hair and black eyes looked out in a way that almost made Philippa uncomfortable. He walked with his chin tilted up and his eyes low. This was a man who was sure of his own importance.

"Lady Philippa" he addressed her, taking her hand and kissing it, "So glad to finally meet you"

"And you Sir Thornham" she said quietly, suddenly eager to have her hand back.

"You're a very pretty girl" he said, still retaining her hand and looking straight into her eyes in a way that made her blush

"Thank you sir" she didn't quite trust herself to say anything else, or to take her hand back. She was painfully aware that the man she was talking to was her father's boss, and the Sheriff. One false move and she could end up dead.

"Your father tells me you are not engaged"

"No sir" _'oh why couldn't he be talking about the weather?'_ She thought, _'why must everyone speak of marriage?'_

He reguarded the statement with cold eyes. He ran his thumb across the knuckles on her hand. She shivered involuntarily.

"Such a shame" at that she simply nodded. She was not sure if it was fear that had stolen her voice or something else. A feeling that was almost familiar and yet so strange. A fear she hand not felt before, or had she..?

"Lady Philippa!" she jumped at her name and snatched her hand back

"My Lord Robert" she replied, she never thought she could feel so relived at the sound of his voice.

"Ah, Lord Berkshire. It's been a while since we last spoke." Sir Thornham nodded his head at Robert but kept his eyes on the now beaming Lady Philippa.

Robert smiled, "Indeed my lord Sheriff. I was hoping that we would be able to talk about things later, perhaps when you have more time. Are you staying, or going back to London?"

"I shall stay here for a while and inspect the estates"

"Quite right! We shall be glad to have you. Speaking of the estates, I'm afraid I need to steal lady Philippa away."

"Of course" Thornham replied, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Lady Philippa"

She curtseyed but said nothing; she did not want to lie to this man.

Robert took her hand and lead her through a group of people, pulling her round the room until they came to a deserted alcove.

"Its alright Phil, he didn't follow us"

"Thank you" she sighed with relief, "I thought I'd never get away"

"Don't thank me just yet. I was being honest when I said that I needed to talk to you"

"What is it?" she felt concerned, "Is it about Albin? Or is it about Adam and Stephen? Has something happened?"

"Calm down Phil" he placed his hands on her shoulders, "everyone's fine"

"Then what is it?"

"Its about us. I've been thinking…"

"Steady on" she laughed

He laughed back, "No Philippa, I'm being serious. Since I got back from the holy land… well before the holy land… I…" he looked at her, "you look very pretty tonight"

"Erm… Thank you"

"No I mean it. You look beautiful, you ARE beautiful and I… I'm very fond of you Phil" he put his hand on her cheek, "I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I'd never forgive myself if it did…"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I don't know!" he laughed, "Its so ridiculous isn't it. I knew what I wanted to say and now… now my brain has gone all hazy, like I've drunk to much wine. But I haven't touched a drop. You do that to me Phil, you make me feel all happy and lightheaded. And when you're not with me I miss you terribly!" he sighed, he was going to have to say it eventually.

"Before I went to the Holy land I had this made" he held out the silver ring, "It had been my intention to give it to you"

"It's beautiful"

"Will you take it?"

"Yes, but what does it mean?"

"Here" he took her right hand and placed it upon her finger, "I put this ring her now as a sign of our friendship. One day I intend to take this ring from here" he took her left hand, "and place it here" he put his thumb on her fourth finger, "if you'll let me."

"I will"

He sighed and laughed at the same time, "Philippa…"

"Yes?"

He couldn't find the words, so he just kissed her instead.

* * *

_A/N I thought I'd just launch straight into this, rather long, chapter. Thanks go to my wonderful reviewers eleroo02, iheartlife89 and Vida Loca! I love you guys! _

_I think all the Richard's, Robert's and Ralph's are in the right place (thanks goes to all who pointed that out to me) if you do spot one that's not in the right place please drop me a line and let me know!_

_I know that the conversation between Ralph and Robert has very little description to it but… Oh and Ralph and Isabella was an idea I thought of about a week ago. See the thing is, Robin Hood focuses mainly on two love stories, Robin/Marion and Will/Djaq. I wonder if they will turn out anything like these two… _

_The May Day ball gives me an opportunity to bring another main character to centre stage and it gives you a chance to see everyone being nice and happy with each other. I'm trying to make Sir Thornham as unsettling as possible. I thought the characters disserve a little bit of peace before I start damaging their lives. Which I'm about to do…very soon… *evil laughter* _

_Oh, by the way, reviewers get hugs and cookies! Don't be afraind; I don't bite (honest!) x_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N- so I know I took my time with this update. It might have had something to do with the fact that I have been locked in the drama studio for a good fortnight. I had a bit of trouble with this chapter anyway, and I wanted to make sure I got it to at least a bearable level before publishing! _

_On the plus side- the same number of people read chapters 4 and 5 last month. Yay! _

_I hope you're still out there, reading this. Thanks as ever goes to the fantastic three who have been so kind as to review this fic. Love and mind cookies to all!_

* * *

Simon was worried. This was odd; Simon didn't often get worried. Then again, when fulfilling the role of roadside robber there was very little that could go wrong. He could pick and choose his victims, only attacking those who where on their own and looked like they had a lot to give. Besides, Simon was pretty handy with a quarterstaff. A quick bash on the head and who ever her was attacking would only wake up with a sore head and a slightly lighter purse.

And when Adam had joined him, things had got even easier. Sure, the lad could be a little headstrong at times, but that almost added to the fun of it.

But this? This was just a little bit on the dangerous side. An awful lot could go wrong. But Adam had got an idea in his head and now there would be no stopping him. All Simon could do was help out. That and pray.

"Are you sure he said that would be all right?" he asked Adam.

"Course I'm sure, else we wouldn't be here now would we?" Adam replied with a simile

"Its just, well… letting us walk in and take it. Sounds like an ambush to me"

"Would it be different if it was Philippa's house?"

Simon thought about it for a second. Yes, he trusted Philippa, and yes he would feel better if it was her they where robbing and not Robert. Not that he didn't trust him, Robert was the sort of person you could instantly like and he genuinely seemed to want to help them.

"We don't know him," he reasoned

"Philippa trusts him. Why shouldn't we?" Adam replied with a shrug

Simon thought about it for a bit. He couldn't think of an argument, nor could he be bothered with working one out.

"What's the plan then?" Simon sighed

"We get into the kitchens through a window at the top which had been conveniently left open for us. We take three bags of grain, the bag of coins under a lose flagstone by the fire and two pounds of salted beef that have been wrapped up for us. I know where everything is- we'll be out in a minute."

"And you're sure no one will catch us"

"If I thought we'd be caught we wouldn't be here, would we mate?"

"I'm sorry" Simon still didn't feel right about it, but Adam was stubborn. The only thing he could do now was to join in and try and make sure that neither of them got hurt. "Um, Adam. I don't think I'm going to be able to get through that window"

"I don't think so either. Just as well I'd thought of that already then isn't it. I'll go through it and pass the swag out to you. Just give me a leg up and we'll be alright"

"Right then. Nothing gets past you does it?"

"Nope" Adam laughed, "are you coming then?"

Simon shook his head. Then he heard something.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Look!" Simon had spotted a guard walking round the back of the manor and heading dangerously close to where the thieves where hidden.

"I thought you said there wouldn't be any guards?" Simon whispered

"There's not supposed to be" Adam's eyes widened as another guard came into view, "What are they doing here"

Simon resisted the urge to say, "I told you so" and tried to work out what the guards where saying.

"Hang on, they're going" Adam said

"Who's to say they're not coming back?"

Adam watched intently, to see if the guards really where gone, "I am. Let's go" And before Simon protest he had darted out of the bushes and towards the manor. Simon rolled his eyes and followed the younger, scrawnier lad to the back wall.

He rested his back on the whitewashed wall. "Come on then, give us a hand" Adam whispered.

"What? Damn it Adam don't you realise that we could get caught?"

"Course I do, I'm not thick! This just makes it interesting"

"Ah, there it is. I think I finally understand why your mother threw you out"

"Shut up and help me"

There was nothing to do but agree.

* * *

"Ah Robert. So good to see you again"

"And you Sir Thornham" Robert smiled and took a seat at the large oak table, "You wished to see me about the estate"

"Yes I do." The sheriff spread some papers about on the table in his makeshift office, "I believe you have thieves" he said, in a tone of voice that made Robert think Thornham was diagnosing him with lice

"You do? Ralph hasn't mentioned anything to me" Robert could see the direction this conversation was heading in and decided to do a little bit of damage limitation.

"It doesn't surprise me" Thornham sighed, "the thefts started off with small very minor things, a few pounds of beef and such but they've got progressively larger. Last week several bags of grain are recorded as missing form your own personal store"

"Where did you get this information?"

"Records, market lists, that sort of thing. I thought it best to check over the estate since you've been gone for such a long time…"

"In that case, I thank you for your efforts and assure you that I will sort the matter out…"

"No need. I knew you must be tire so I did it for you"

"How do you mean?"

"I've fired all of your attendants and sent my own personal guard to look after the manor"

'_That can't be good'_ Robert thought, "I assure you that wasn't necessary. I trust all of my staff. And the guards…"

"My dear lord Berkshire I insist. It's the least I can do for you after you've been away for so long"

"And I am very grateful but…"

"My guards will catch anyone daring to steal from you and Sir Ralph has already been given the duty of sentencing them to death"

"Death for a few bags of grain?" Robert cried involuntary, thinking of Adam and Simon

"Why yes!" Thornham sneered, "The public need a hanging to remind them of why they obey us"

"But my lord Sheriff. I've spoken to the people, they are only stealing because they are starving"

"My dear boy, there is nothing I can do about that. The king has raised the taxes and we must obey"

"The king?"

There was a very uncomfortable silence

"The king has raised the taxes?" Robert said deliberately. Adam and Simon had spoken about something going awry with the tax money, and this could be the opportune moment to find out.

"Why yes" Stephen smiles, a little uneasy, "you hardly expect him to travel back to England with no money do you?"

"Last time I checked he had enough money to get back. Besides who said he was coming back to England. I thought he was only going to France"

"Yes. Quite right. Slip of the tongue"

"Prince John had authorised these taxes I presume"

"They where agreed at court a month ago. I was there to represent the county and the meeting of the nobility"

"I should very much like to go to the next meeting. I feel I should re-introduce myself to prince John"

"Yes. I good plan I'm sure…" there was a glint in Thornham's eyes that made Robert feel just a little bit uneasy. Suddenly he had the urge to get out of the hall, as quickly as possible.

"Well if that's all" Robert said, standing "I have business to attend to" he shook Thornham's hand, "Keep well, my lord Sheriff. I shall see you soon"

"You too Lord Berkshire. If there's anything you need please let me know"

Robert hurried himself out of the room as elegantly as he could muster. He speed down the corridor replaying the conversation in his head. If Thornham was telling the truth, Adam and Simon where in serious danger, and it looked like there was nothing he could do about it.

All he cloud do was hope that they had been smart enough to see the guards and run away. But somehow, Robert had the distinct feeling that Adam would go ahead regardless. This could be bad. This could be very bad indeed.

And how on earth was he going to tell Albin that Rose had been fired?

* * *

Adam sat on the cold, damp floor contemplating his fate.

"I suppose you could say I had this coming master Rat," he said to the fury thing by his ankle. "Don't tell Simon, but I admit- he was right."

Yup, Simon had been right. The Guards came back and caught him with his hand in the fruit bowl. He'd only had enough time to shout a warning to Simon, who wisely ran with the grain, before he was hit on the head.

And then he had woken up in the cellars, chained by the wrist to one of the supporting beams.

"Fine way to end my days. Mother always said I was born for the noose. I was always getting into trouble at home, you see master rat. That why she threw me out- she couldn't afford to keep bailing me out of prison all the time.

"I suppose you could say that I am being remarkably cheery about my fate…"

"I could, yes" for a split second; Adam genuinely thought that the Rat had spoken to him.

"Simon, how did you get down here?" Adam said to his old friend who was standing at the edge of the room, disguised as a guard.

"Gentle persuasion" he shrugged, indicating the uniform. Adam assumed that Simon had used his fists to 'Gently persuade' the guard to part with his uniform. "Look, I'm going to go speak with Philippa, see if I can get you out of here"

"Thanks mate"

"And, you where right. These guards aren't Robert's, they're the sheriff's"

"What are Thornham's guards doing all the way over here?"

"That's what we need to try and figure out"

"Sounds like fun" Adam laughed, but Simon didn't respond

"I'll do my best" he said, suddenly serious

"I'll be fine. Don't look so worried!"

Simon forced a smile, he couldn't tell Adam what he'd heard the other Guards saying outside the door to the cellars.

"You'll be alright mate" he sighed

"You too. Try and make sure you don't join me down here. The food's terrible"

With that he lost sight of the burly lad he had come to know as a friend. He had to admit, the worried look in his eyes sacred him a little. Surely he would just be realised with a short slap on the wrist and a fine. All this talk about noses was just talk. There was no way that he would be hanged.

Then again if the guards who had arrested him where Thornham's… what ever it meant, it couldn't be good.

Suddenly, Adam didn't feel so confident after all…

* * *

Robert and Albin rode back to Aldermaston as fast as they possibly could. They had to let Philippa and Ralph know what had happened and they had to find a way of stopping it. Robert never seriously considered the possibility that Ralph would ever order the death of anyone but now he realised; this hanging wasn't only an attempt at making an example but also a test of loyally for Ralph.

Accept and he would have a man's blood on his hands, refuse and Ralph would be throwing himself and his family into the line of danger.

As they galloped through the countryside, Robert thought abut everything he had heard about Nottingham. Adam's comments about the 'Black Knights' had got Robert thinking. The situation in Nottingham was similar to that in Berkshire; the Sheriff had raised taxes in order to pay off Prince John, and minor crimes where being punished severely. Robert and Albin could see the same thing happening in their own county.

But they had heard rumours of someone who was helping the poor of Nottingham. An outlaw known as 'Robin Hood' had been robbing the rich and giving to the poor for quite some time now. Rumour had it that he was once the Earl of Huntingdon. Robert didn't doubt it for he had met the man in the holy lands about a year ago. This 'robin hood' as he was now know seemed to be making quit an impression and had reportedly saved the people form starvation a great number of times.

When Robert caught sight of Philippa in the grounds of the manor his heart leapt into his mouth.

"Philippa" he gasped slowing his stead with Albin following suit.

"What's the matter?"

"We've just come form Reading. We have news."

"Bad news" Albin interjected

"Will you come inside?"

"There's no time." He said, wishing that he could go with her, "Thornham has troops guarding my house"

"Why would he do a thing like that?"

"He found us out! Well not us, but… he knows things have been going missing. He had all my staff fired and my house watched"

"Surely you can change that"

"That's not the problem. Before we went to Reading I contacted Adam and Simon. I told them I'd left some supplies in the kitchen for them. I didn't know the manor was being watched until I spoke to Thornham myself. If they weren't careful they might have been captured. And I know about you're brother's orders"

"Oh God, that's why he's been avoiding me!" she sighed, "I knew something was wrong with him. He went out riding this afternoon after receiving a letter and hasn't been back since. I was going to go looking for him…"

But she stopped, listening for something. There was a sharp whistle of three notes. It stopped then stated again.

"Richard's in his room. He might hear us, if he hasn't already. Follow me"

She took them into the forests that backed onto the mansion. Robert could hear the whistling getting louder as they walked on. He thought that it was some strange birdcall, but only for a minute, soon realising that the whistle was human and coming form somewhere in the treas.

"I recognise this place," he whispered.

Philippa looked up and echoed the whistle.

"Me too. Wasn't this the place we came to with Adam and Simon?" replied Albin in hushed tones. He tried to follow Philippa's gaze into the trees but saw nothing.

Philippa sighed, still looking up, "I'm so very sorry" she said quietly

"Not as sorry as I am" a voice they all knew said back

"Simon" Robert confirmed as he finally found the man in the treas. It seemed to be a favoured hiding place of the thieves and he could see why. The green clothes he wore camouflaged him beautifully. Even with his whistles, he was hard to find.

Gradually, Simon began to climb down, "I saw your brother, Philippa. He's in a right state. I heard the guards talking at Englefeild and I know what he has to do."

"Is there no way to stop this?" she asked

"None that I can think of. Ralph can't think of any either" Simon sighed, almost defeated

"You spoke to him?"

"No. I couldn't. I saw him by the lake, talking to himself. Trying to work it out"

"I could try talking to Thornham. If there's to be an execution then he'll ride down and see it." Robert put in, "he's bound to lodge with me and I could try and persuade him"

"That sounds like a good plan" Simon said quietly, "But I don't think Ralph would agree. He seems to think that this execution is a test of loyalty form Thornham and your Father." He said to Philippa

"I wouldn't put it past him" she agreed

"What about breaking him out?" Albin suggested.

"Out of all our options, it's probably the best one. But there are so many guards. Besides, once Thornham discovers Adam has escaped, suspicion will immediately fall on you." Simon said to Robert.

"What about Richard?" Robert suggested

"I don't trust him" a voice called out

They all turned to see Ralph, leading his horse, looking shattered

"I don't know why, I just don't"

He walked to them, taking a place by Philippa who looked at him sympathetically.

"Me neither" Robert agreed quietly. "Ralph's right. Normally I would trust him, but there something not quite right there"

"Agreed," said Philippa, "But that still doesn't solve what we are going to do about Adam. We can't just let him hang"

There was a very uncomfortable silence.

"We can't!" she cried, "Adam is a good, just man. We can not let him hang for helping us feed those who are starving"

All the men simply bowed their heads at her

"I told him not to go. I told him to leave it when we saw the guards. But he's so stubborn…" Simon choked

"I'm sorry Simon," said Robert, "If I'd have known about Thornham I would never have sent you there"

There was another, longer pause.

"What are we going to do?" repeated Philippa quietly

"I don't know," said Robert, but he looked determined, "But we'll think of something." He turned to Simon, "I won't let him hang. I promise…"

* * *

_A/N whoo, made it to the end! Thanks for all the help and support, especially to ihreatlife89, eleroo02 and Vida Loca- you guys are like my three musketeers of reviews. That said; don't be shy of reviewing. I love all types of feedback, good, bad and ugly. I alos promise that a certian man in black and yellow will be making an apearence very soon! x_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N so basically, I really wanted to make good with that promise of Guy- so here he is. Well, here's an excuse for him to be here anyway *rubs hands with glee*_

_Thanks as ever to readers and reviewers. Also, just a minor note, but I could do with a beta. I've ALMOST worked out the final stages of this (a bit of a way off, I know) but I'd really like to it talk over. Of course, that does mean spoiling the ending._

_But I digress... Welcome to chapter 8!_

* * *

The eve of the execution loomed over them, but so far no one had thought of a plan. Robert remembered his promise to Philippa but he was beginning to regret it. What if there wasn't anything they could do? Philippa would never forgive him; never forgive herself.

The air was thick with last minute thoughts of what to do about Adam. But even in his home discussion was limited. Thornham's guards refused to leave, saying that they had to wait for their master's arrival. When Thornham had eventually arrived the guards stayed with him. They seemed to be everywhere…

Robert had been requested to invite the Aldermaston family for a little pre-execution banquet. Robert's heart sank with the thought of Philippa being the only woman in the room with Thornham. There was something about the sheriff that made Robert feel very uneasy.

"If I'm not there the Sheriff with be suspicious" she had reasoned when he begged her to become 'suddenly ill', "besides, I'll have you, Albin and Ralph to protect me. Father's coming too, and Richard is. I'm sure I'll be fine"

Robert only hoped that she was right.

When they had all arrived in the great hall Philippa tried to position herself as close to Ralph and Robert a physically possible. Albin was quick to dart into the seat opposite her but Thornham's presence still seemed to remain close, despite the fact that he had been given the place of honour at the end of the table, as far away from Philippa as Robert could manage.

She had also dressed as modestly as possible, wearing a dark green dress with a high neckline, and had tied her hair up simply. Then again, any attempt to dull her beauty was wasted on Robert. He thought she was beautiful no matter what she was wearing. Thoughts about Philippa had been steadily creeping up on Robert until he was sure he spent every moment thinking of her. Was this love? Or had that fever in the Holy Lands made him insensible?

Thornham made conversation with Sir John and Richard as they sat down to eat, leaving Albin safe to lean into Philippa.

"It feels so odd to be sitting here, with you. Not standing over there." He whispered, looking at the spot where he used to stand as manservant.

"It's good to have you here" she agreed, "But I can't help worrying about our other company" he eyes glanced to the floor and Albin understood what she meant.

"I went to see him a while ago, snuck in when the guards weren't looking. He's being surprisingly good humoured about it. But I don't think he's really grasped what is going to happen"

"Lady Philippa" Thornham called making them both jump, "I understand that you have not been to court"

"Not for a few years, My Lord Sheriff" she replied coolly

"Well your Father and I where just saying; Price John is on progress to Windsor with the court and I'm sure he would very much like to be re-introduced to you" Thornham said, "I'm on my way to court myself and would be willing to accompany you"

"I thank you lord Sheriff, but I do believe my brother wishes to be re-introduced to the court as well. It would be just as easy for me to travel with him when he rides to Windsor"

"Nonsense Philippa, I had no intention." Richard responded

Ralph spoke up, "No Richard, she was talking about me. I've been thinking of travelling to court for a while now"

"As have I." Robert said, deciding to throw in his lot with the conversation.

"Thank you for your kind offer, but I do not wish to inconvenience you" Philippa said kindly.

"It would not be an inconvenience" he replied with a slightly harsh edge, "but you are right. It would be best if you travelled with your brother." the word 'brother' seemed to be directly aimed at Robert in a way that sent a shiver down his spine.

There was one of those silences often had around Thornham yet again.

Ralph was about to break the silence with a comment about how nice the venison was when Robert spoke up, "Sir Thornham, have you been to Nottingham lately?"

"No. Why do you ask?" he replied, not making eye contact

"I was just wondering how Sheriff Vaysey was getting on"

"Well, I hear"

"Father, weren't you in Nottingham a few weeks ago?" Ralph asked quietly, trying to steer the conversation in Robert's chosen direction.

"I was yes." Sir John admitted, "Vaysey is getting on very well, all things considered…"

"What things?" asked Albin as he remembered that he was allowed to speak.

"Outlaws… that Huntingdon fellow… but it is all under control. In fact, whilst I was there he was captured"

"So he is to be executed?" asked Robert, already knowing the answer

"No, he escaped. But if they've caught him once they'll be able to do it again"

"Quite" Robert agreed, "But it appears that he is quite popular with the people. They've given him a name… what was it?"

"You mean Robin Hood? No, that name was given him by the authority" Sir John explained, "Vaysey couldn't have people calling him Earl of Huntingdon anymore since he forfeited the title. Now he's just Robin Hood, like every other common criminal"

"I hear we have our very own Robin Hood" Robert said thinking of Simon and Adam

"Yes. But he will be executed tomorrow" Thornham cut in, "and that will make everyone think twice about taking up the Hood"

Robert nodded but said nothing. He had everything he needed to know…

Philippa rolled her eyes and picked at her food. She hadn't had much of an appetite before, and now her stomach was practically dancing with nerves. She couldn't stop thinking about poor Adam, sitting in the cellar, beneath her feat.

"Are you alright?" whispered Ralph when he noticed that Thornham, John and Richard where all deep in conversation.

"Not really" she whispered back, "But I'll be fine. I think I might need a walk, something to clear my head"

"Do you want me to come too?"

"You'd better stay here brother. If we both go it will look suspicious"

"It will look suspicious if you go on your own"

"Perhaps. But Robert told the sheriff I wasn't well before we got here hoping that I wouldn't come. If he thinks I've got a headache it will seem natural that I want to be on my own" she turned to the other end of the table "Father. Sir Robert. May I be excused?"

"Yes Philippa, what's the matter? You look dreadfully pale" Sir John replied

"Just a headache. Nothing a short walk will not cure. If I may?"

"Yes, go. Would you like me to come with you?" Robert asked

"No thank you milord. I would be ill company" she said and left before anyone could offer any more protests.

Once outside, Philippa wasn't sure what to do with herself. She knew she needed to get out, but had no idea what to do now that she was. She could go and visit Adam. She wanted to go to him. The guards would see her though, stop her and most likely tell their master. No, she couldn't go and see Adam for fear of arousing suspicion.

But what could she do? She walked round to the back of the mansion in frustration. If only she could convince Thornham to let Adam go. Maybe she could put her womanly charms to use. The thought made her laugh. Her? Womanly charms?

She sighed. For once in her life she wished one of Robert's sisters where there.

Mind, they wouldn't be sympathetic. Blanche would scold her endlessly for not knowing her place. Goda would slap her hard for being impertinent and Isabella would look down her nose her. Of all the sisters, Isabella was the only one who was able to make Philippa fell that she was three inches small. Blanche's criticisms could be ignored, Goda's slaps could be retaliated but there was nothing she could do about Isabella and her eyes.

Philippa rubbed her temples. All this worrying was beginning to make her head hurt. She wandered further away from the manor, but kept out of the treas. She was beginning to think about going back when she saw a shooting range.

There was a target, practice bows and arrows; it was almost as if it had been left for her on purpose. She smiled, the memory of such occasions flooding back to her.

When she lived with Robert and his sisters, she would be confined to the house on most occasions. There she would be instructed in womanly things; household management, fashions and of course, the dreaded embroidery. Robert would be outside learning the skills of a knight. Sometimes, when he was feeling particularly generous, he would leave his things outside for Philippa to go practice with.

He'd stopped doing that when she became a better archer than him.

He could still out race her though, she thought as she shot an arrow, and make a fool of her in hand-to-hand combat. She shot another arrow, and another. Maybe his time in the Holy lands had improved his aim…

She stopped and surveyed her work. The first arrow had narrowly missed the bull's eye but the other two where within it. Philippa smiled and drew the bow again.

"Still practicing?" the voice made her jump and she turned to face it, ready to shoot.

"Whoa there Phil, it's only me" Robert held his hand up in a gesture of defeat and she smiled again. "your aim is still as sharp as ever I see"

"Apparently so" she replied

They shared a quiet moment, smiling at each other, when they could have been children again.

"I should be getting back." She said putting the bow back it its place, "it's getting dark"

"Thornham is asking after you"

"I thought as much" she said quietly as they began to walk back

"Philippa, be careful. I don't like the way he looks at you"

"He doesn't look at me any differently than anyone else"

"Yes he does. I'm worried about you"

"Thank you for your concern but you have other things to be worrying about. I can take care of myself Robert"

"I don't doubt it" he smiled at her

"Philippa! There you are!" Richard called out from the manor, "We were beginning to get worried"

"So I hear" she replied, a faint glimmer in her eye

* * *

Ralph had never heard anything so ominous as the drum beat signalling the execution. The scaffold had been fully prepared whist he was dinning at Robert's, and a crowd had assembled early in the morning. The guards who built the scaffold had also been so kind as to build a platform that the nobility could watch from, and get a better view.

Philippa gave his hand a small squeeze as a way of reassurance. He looked at her and managed a very small smile before turning his eyes back to the crowd. He tried not to look anyone in the face; he didn't want to see Simon.

Simon was watching but had chosen to stay in the forest. If he went down into the crowd he might be recognised. Besides, he might try and stop the execution and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't. He knew exactly what was ridding on the death of Adam and although he wanted to save his friend's life he could not jeopardise the lives of others.

There was no hope for Adam now. Simon had said his goodbyes and had promised Adam that it would be quick. He prayed to God that it would be.

Thornham was there, looking smug as usual, as was Sir John and Richard. Robert and Albin where either late or on a convenient boycott, for neither of them could be seen. Even Simon had thought it odd that the earl of Berkshire would miss such an important execution. A small flicker of hope ran through him. Maybe Robert had a plan after all…

The drumbeat quickened as the cart carrying Adam came into view. He sat tall amongst the hay bales, holding himself with a sort of resigned dignity. Philippa had to restrain herself from giving a cry as she saw him. The hand that held hers tightened its grip as brother and sister watched their accomplice's final journey.

Adam even managed as smile as he mounted the scaffold. He looked directly at Philippa and Ralph. He didn't look angry or frustrated as the siblings had expected. Nor did he look sad or scared. He knew that being an outlaw meant that he might one day suffer this fate. If it meant that Philippa and Ralph's involvement remained hidden then her was glad to die.

He found it slightly funny. His mother had always called him selfish, and now he was to die doing the most selfless thing imaginable, and she wouldn't be there to see it.

Ralph finally let go of his sister's hand and stood to read the death sentence, gleefully handed to him by Thornham himself.

"Adam of Aldermaston" Ralph read aloud, his voice was shaking, "you are charged with numerous counts of stealing, involving the theft of three bags of grain and…" he choked, "an apple from the Earl of Berkshire's manor at Englefield. For this you have been sentenced to hanged from a rope by the neck until you are dead, on this May the Fifth 1193. may God have mercy upon your soul"

He sat back down abruptly, before his legs could give way. Philippa took his hand again as Thornham gave the signal.

Adam gave one final smile as the executioner placed the hood over his head. He felt the rope around his neck and waited for the ground to disappear form beneath him. He wondered what it would feel like, the sudden drop, the blood rushing to his head, and the tightness around his neck.

He could almost count the seconds slipping away as he waited for it all to end and the bright lights to surround him. Waiting… waiting…

The executioner looked at Thornham, back to Adam and kicked the stool away.

Philippa gasped and shut her eyes, Ralph averted his eyes to the ground. 'please be quick, don't let him suffer' the siblings desperately pleaded.

"Stop" there was a shout, an arrow flew from nowhere and struck the beam of the scaffold. A second arrow followed, severing the rope and freeing Adam. The dazed youth was dropped to the floor where a pair of hands reached forwards and dragged him into the crowd.

"Get him" Thornham shouted at the nearest guard as a hooded figure climbed onto the scaffold and knocked the executioner out cold.

"People of Berkshire!" the figure on the scaffold shouted to the crowd. One of the guards took aim at him but the figure ducked as the arrow was shot. "People, I speak against injustice taking place here" another arrow was deflected off the figure's shield and he turned knocking another guard to the ground with the flat of his sword.

"The Sheriff is ruling with an iron grip. Crimes that disserve no more then a short spell in the stocks are being punished by death!" another guard was upon him, but the hooded figure shook him off with two blows to the stomach, "the taxes are too high! People are starving and there is no one fighting against it! But I will! I am Robin Hood!"

"Ralph its Robert!" Philippa whispered, "We have to help him"

"How?"

"Follow me"

In the confusion of the outbreak, Philippa and Ralph slipped away undetected. They soon found a guard and persuaded him to part with his weapons and armour. Philippa hid in a nearby tree as Ralph went down to help Robert.

He had vacated the scaffold and was moving back to the edge of the village. Albin and Adam had joined him and where desperately trying to fight their way past the guards who where blocking their escape route.

Ralph had very little choice. Philippa could help them with her sharp eye but the further they moved towards the edge of the village, the further out of range they were. This was it, his chance to finally show the world what he was made off, a chance to be a hero.

He ran to the two guards attacking Robert and quickly dispensed of one of them giving Robert the chance to fight the other off.

"Ralph what are you doing here?" Robert asked breathlessly

"Same thing as you. I can not stand by and watch this happen"

"Does Philippa know you're here?" a guard ran at Robert but an arrow bit him in the back before he could reach his target.

"Oh she knows alright"

The guards were getting less and an opportunity to run was starting to become clear.

"Run for it!" Robert ordered Adam and Albin, who darted along the road and into the nearby woods. "Go back to the village Ralph, there's still time."

"No there isn't" Ralph looked round to see his brother on his horse, "What have you done Ralph?"

"The right thing" he spat back

"Hardly" Richard sighed, "Come back with me and we'll forget all about this. Go with him and you will not be welcomed back"

"I do not want to go back. My place is here, fighting Thornham"

"Ralph you do not have to" Robert warned

"Yes I do! I am Robin Hood! We are Robin Hood!" he shouted so passionately Richard wandered what had happened to the shy, retiring brother he thought he knew.

"We are Robin Hood" Robert agreed

"Very well" Richard said coolly, "You give me no choice, Robin" he spat the last word like he was hurling an insult, he drew his bow and aimed for his brother's heart.

But before he could release the arrow and end his brother's life an arrow shot out of nowhere and hit Richard in the shoulder, forcing him to drop the bow with a yelp.

"Time to go I think, Robin" Ralph suggested, grabbing Robert by the arm.

"Before we cause anymore damage" he agreed as they ran for cover.

Richard desperately grasped at the arrow and yelled for more guards, but by the time they came his brother was gone.

That was it, Richard decided; from now on, he had no brother.

* * *

_A/N- ok so you may have expected that but hey… it's the BBC, I'm allowed to be predictable. Besides, Ralph has finally come out of his shell, and Richard is being a right… And I swear the next chapter will have plenty of Mr Gisbourne in it, as promised._

_Don't forget to review! Mind cookies to all! L x_


End file.
